


Slade's Revenge

by SunsetRunner



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Non-Canonical Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 18:08:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1084079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunsetRunner/pseuds/SunsetRunner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They all knew the risks of the job, that their loved ones would eventually be targeted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slade's Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> This has been in my mind for a while. And it's my first posting on AO3. :))  
> Oliver didn't even know she had a brother, not until he was found in her apartment, bleeding to death on her bed.

 

They had all expected it to happen sooner or later.

People who knew about the Hood or were close to any of the known associates had been threatened. Roy, Lance, Thea, Carly, the list went on and on. It was the last two that made his blood boil and his eyes turn red for rage.

John Diggle.

Felicity Smoak.

Distintively, he knew they could both take care of themselves, in fact they had, many times. Both had proved themselves worthy, and he knew that he couldn't have made it this far without them. John kept him safe, had his back during dangerous missions. Oliver trusted John with his life. Diggle had been the first one to have been brought in to "Team Arrow", but not the last.

In came Felicity Smoak. With her streaked blonde hair and bright pink lips, she was the least suited for the job. A genius, he had trusted her from the moment she brought him his mother's journal. That's where it got complicated though. With trust came feelings, and with feelings came distractions. Distractions in his world were deadly, for both himself and anyone Oliver was around. He kept Felicity at arms length, for both her sake and his, because he knew that if she was hurt because of his life, because of _him,_ he could never live wiht himself. And he would rather die than hurt her. But he knew he couldn't protect her from everything, he knew she would eventually be found out as being on his team, Lance had figured it out. He knew she'd be targeted.

He just didn't think it'd happen this way. Now. Tonight.

The four of them had been looking for any way to find this madman who had been targeting them. Oliver had his suspicions, ones he would never share with his team. Sharing came with the explanations, and he just couldn't deal with that right now. Since Sara had returned from her exile away from Starling City, there had been more questions than he had answers to. Neither John nor Felicity had pressured him for details, but he knew they wanted to.

Sara was perched on the computer desk next to Felicity, looking at the codes from the last hacking Felicity had encountered. This guy was good, good enough to plant a riddle in Felicity's computer. Oliver could only hope that nothing bad happened when they solved it, or while they were working on it. Once they solved one, another came and they hadn't stopped yet. He didn't know what would happen when they did.

"Oliver, Digg... come over here," Sara's voice broke through his thoughts. 

On the screen, there was a new riddle.

**What begins at an end?**

"How many have there been?" Diggle asked Felicity.

"4. This is the 5th," Sara answered. Oliver looked down to see Felicity staring at the screen, an aloof expression on her delicate features.

"Felicity?" Oliver questioned, laying his hand on Felicity's shoulder.

The IT girl jumped up, she looked up towards him with a mixture of fear and apprehension on her face.

"What's wrong, Lis?" Sara asked.

"I know the answer to this one. My brother Charlie used to say it to me, kind of like an inside joke," Felicity turned away from their faces to look at the computer once more. She started typing in numbers.

**Another game of Poker.**

Felicity pressed 'enter' and the screen went black for a long moment. Oliver watched as numbers flooded the screen before a chilling sentence met them head on.

**It's nice to finally meet you Ms. Smoak. I've heard nothing but good things. 612.**

The screen went black again, and this time it stayed off.

"Felicity, what's 612?" Sara asked.

"My apartment number."

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is only part one of Felicity's story arc on this series. There will be 2 parts.


End file.
